chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Stand and Deliver
The Chuckle Brothers become delivery men. Plot Paul and Barry go into the world of big business. They start by handing out flyers for a builder. Of course, things don't start out good as Barry puts half the flyers in a bin he mistakes for the handcart, Paul dosen't notice though and the two go out to work. Paul goes to get lunch he comes back with donuts and a cake, being his greedy self he eats the cake without sharing with Barry, Barry throw the paper on the floor Paul tells him to pick it up and put it in a bin whilst picking it up he knocks into a baker causing him to splat his cakes in his face. The two leg it and carry on with delivering flyers. Paul and Barry go down the street Paul offers to do the whole street and Barry to do number 60 Barry is happy until he realises number 60 is a very high block of flats. A problem emerges for Barry as he tips over the handcart causing all the flyers to fall onto the floor. A few minutes later Paul is done and is walking in the park. He sits on a park bench and starts spliting up the donuts for him and Barry and starts eating them straight away instead of waiting for him. Barry is finally done with delivering flyers to the flats and joins Paul on the swings. Paul eats the last donut and gives Barry the empty bag. Barry is disapointed when he finds the bag empty. Paul takes a bite out of his donut making jam go all over Barry's face. Paul and Barry both get back to work and each do 1 side of the street there on. Paul see's a signs on the fence of a house saying "Beware Of The Tortoise" Paul thinks it's a joke and opens the fence only to get attacked by a small Tortoise on the other side. Barry goes to a house to find the gate locked. He jumps over the fence and unlocks it then jumps over the fence again and opens the now unlocked gate. Of course when he shuts it the fence falls onto the ground. Paul go's to another house and puts a flyer in the mail slot in the door only for the flyer to come out. He puts another in and the smae happens he then shoves all the flyer in at once and a little hook comes out and gets him by the tie and tugs him into the mail slot. He tugs his tie out on for it to be cut in half. Paul walks off confused, he trips and falls into the baker seen earlier making his cakes go in his face again. Barry puts a flyer though another door but gets his hand stuck in the slot so he ends up having to drag it around with him. Whist Paul fixes his ripped tie Barry taps him on the sholder. Barry shows him the door with his hand stuck in it. Paul gets a brick and is about to hit his hand to get it out the slot but Barry runs off causing the door to fall on Paul. Barry comes back and they both think the problems solved untill they see the slot is still stuck on Barry's hand. Barry pulls the slot off and throws it onto the bakers cakes meaning he'll have to make more. They both go to a house together, Barry rings the doorbell but it gets stuck whilst Paul tries to stop it Barry pulls the rug from under the door. The man comes out reveling the house owner to be the baker Paul and Barry had been annoying thoughout the day. Barry hands the baker a flyer but he screws it up and throws it on the ground. As Barry picks it up the baker shuts the door causing a plant to fall on Barry's head. Baryy rings the doorbell to give the baker his flowers back but he pulls him into his house and Barry comes out with the flowers on his head. Paul tells Barry to press the doorbell the baker opens up his door and Barry puts his fingers up bakers nose mistaking it for the doorbell. Barry wipes bakers face with a napkin making jam go on his face as it was the napkin Barry used earlier to get the jam off his face. The baker goes back into his house and comes out with two pies which he splats into Paul and Barry's faces. Paul says there's no business in delivering leaflets, Barry agrees and the two walk off. Trivia/Goofs *This is the first episode to use the sitcom format as before, the episodes were performed in a studio with the Chuckles directly addressing the viewers at home. *This episode was repeated on CBBC on Choice beginning in July 2000, This was the first out of 9 episodes of Series 3 being repeated. *It's obvious the tortoise that Paul gets attacked by is fake. *This is the first episode/series to feature the same opening titles used to this day of Paul and Barry bringing in the coloured letters. Quotes 1. *'Paul: '''You know what i always say. *'Barry:' Whats that? *'Paul:' When one door closes. *'Barry:' (Thinking) You can't get in. *'Paul:' Correct. 2. *'Paul:' Here you are look. I've got some doughnuts for afterwards and i got this for now becuase i felt a bit peckish. *'Barry:' Great! *(Paul places the custard tart on Barry but greedily eats it himself) *'Paul:' Hehe. (Barry is unhappy and chucks the scrunched up foil tin onto the floor. Paul notices and talks with his mouthful) Hey! Litter! *'Barry:' Oh sorry. (Barry goes to pick it up by bending down. At the same time the baker exits the bakery with some cakes. When Barry stands up he pushes the tray onto his face causing him to be covered in cake. Paul rushes off while Barry does not notice) 3. *'Paul:' Oh theres no time for that. (He holds up the bag of doughnuts) Just time for a quick doughnut then back to work. *'Barry': Oh. *'Paul': We've a lot more leaflets to distribute. *(Paul opens the bag and takes a doughnut out) *'Barry': Ooh look at that. *'Both': Doughnuts! *'Barry': Doughnuts! *(Paul stares at his doughnut) *'Paul': I love doughnuts. Ooh look at that. *(Barry grabs the bag to see if there is still one there but there isn't. He empties the bag and even sticks his hand in but there isn't even a crumb. So in annoyance he crumbles the bag and chucks it onto the floor then acts casual and looks to his right. Paul notices and taps Barry on the shoulder) *'Paul': Escuse me! *(He points to the bag onto the floor. Barry bends down to pick it up then relises something. He moves closer to the doughnut thinking Paul might give him a bite.) *'Barry': Looks very nice! *'Paul': It is very nice! (Paul takes a big bite. The jam squits onto Barry's face. Paul notices) I've had enough of this now. (He throws the doughnut onto the floor. He stands up and walks off) Come on. Back to work. (Barry looks unhappy. He picks up the rest of the doughnut and walks off with it) 4. *(Paul reads a sign that says Beware Of The Tortoise) *'Paul': Hehehehehehe (Paul opens the gate) Beware of the tortoise! Hehehehe *(Paul get's attacked by a Tortoise and screams in pain) 5. *(Barry taps Paul on the shoulder startling him) *'Paul: Woah. What's the matter!? (Barry points to the door stuck to his hand) What are you doing with that door? *'''Barry: It's stuck *'Paul:' Stuck? Pull your hand out! *'Barry:' I can't it's jammed in there! *'Paul:' Here come here. I'll pull it. *(Paul tries to pull Barry's hand off the door) *'Barry:' Hey? Oh! Ahhh! *'Paul:' Tell you what. *'Barry:' What? *'Paul:' It's stuck. *'Barry:' Told ya. *'Paul:' I got an idea. *'Barry': Oh good. *(Paul leaves and returns with a brick) *'Paul:' That should do it alright i think. That's the one. (Paul goes behind the door) You ready? *'Barry:' No! *(Barry rips his hand from the door and runs off. The door falls on Paul with no letterbox) *'Paul:' Woah! (Paul escapes the door and wipes himself off) Ooh. Ooh. Oh dear. (He wipes his hands) Well at least it's got rid of that hansn't it? *(Barry lifts up his hand to show the letterbox in his hand) *'Barry: '''Yeah! *'Paul:' Oh no! *(Paul tries to pull the letterbox of his hand) *'Barry:' Oooh. Oh. Ahhhh! (Paul tries putting his knee on his arm) Ahhhh! (Paul stops as it doesn't work) I know! (Barry put his foot on Paul's leg but stops and lowers his foot. They both look at the leg. Barry wipes it) Sorry. *(Paul rips the letterbox off with force) *'Paul:''' Should think so! *(Paul tosses it into the air. Scene cuts to the baker that appears in and out of the episode. He has a tray of cakes again. The letterbox falls onto the cakes once again spoiling them. He walks off angry) Transcript Click here: Transcript Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances